Oblivious
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Lirik yang hilang di bait lagu. Adegan yang terpotong dalam video. Lembaran dari buku yang sobek. Oblivious. One day, with you, the two of us: The Dreams. Sasuke and Naruto fanfiction, mind to RnR? (chapter 4 update)
1. The Morning

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Jam digital di meja menunjukkan pukul 3.20 a.m, dan Sasuke baru saja bangun―atau terbangun―dari tidurnya dengan badan yang basah oleh peluh. Pria berumur kepala dua itu menelungkupkan wajah yang dipuja-puja oleh banyak manusia pada kedua tangannya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah berhasil membuatnya terbangun sepagi ini, dan mungkin tidak bisa tidur lagi karena matanya tak lagi mengantuk. Bermimpi, tadi dia bermimpi. Tapi Sasuke lupa bermimpi apa. Semakin keras Sasuke mencoba mengingat mimpi macam apa yang baru saja mengacaukan jam tidurnya, semuanya semakin berwarna abu-abu dan memudar. Tidak ada tidak ada… tidak ada gambaran kecil: atau sekelebatan: atau siluet: atau film hitam putih durasi pendek. Tidak ada sama sekali sesuatu yang digunakan untuk mendokumentasikan mimpinya barusan. Tidak ada petunjuk, dia lupa.

* * *

Oblivious

By Pearl

* * *

Masih jam 8 pagi, masih ada lebih dari empat jam sebelum siang. Hawa pagi di akhir musim dingin masih saja dekat dengan beku. Daripada mandi dan membuat badannya mengigil, Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di kursi piano dan menekan-nekan tutsnya hingga menjadi serentetan nada yang selaras. Siapa tahu dengan begini dia bisa merasa lebih hangat.

Petrouchka. Salah satu nada milik Igor Stravinsky lah yang menemani sarapan paginya hari ini. Tadi sebelum Sasuke berkutat dengan alat musik besar ini dia sudah ke dapur untuk mengambil susu dari lemari es.

Sasuke memainkan serentetan nada itu dengan versinya sendiri, tapi tetap terdengar seperti Pertouchka milik Stravinsky. Permainannya sangat bagus―atau bahkan sempurna untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke yang bukan seorang pemusik. Dia hanya terbiasa bermain piano sejak kecil, seingatnya Itachi lah yang mengajari dasar-dasar berpiano. Selebihnya dia belajar menggunakan buku dan kemampuannya sendiri. Kemudian berkembang seperti sekarang. Banyak orang mengatakan Sasuke cocok bekerja di bidang musik, namun sayangnya dia tidak menyukainya. Bermain piano hanyalah salah satu dari banyak kemampuannya yang dia biarkan menjadi―sekedar―hobi untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Tiba-tiba saja jari-jari panjang dan putih milik Sasuke berhenti menekan tuts, lagu yang dimainkan baru setengah karena tiba-tiba saja dia seolah teringat sesuatu. Ada yang ganjil. Ya… benar sekali. Musik klasik semacam Petrouchka―yang menurutnya terlalu semangat―kurang cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang terlampau kaku, angkuh, dan sombong. Seingatnya, selama dua puluh dua tahun dia bermain piano, lagu-lagu yang dia mainkan selalu dihayati. Tapi barusan tadi… dia menikmati, bukti nyatanya adalah beberapa not digantinya dengan not-not buatannya sendiri. Membuat lagu itu tidak original… tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Tapi entahlah, not-not buatan itu seperti berputar-putar di kepalanya dan meluncur begitu saja seiring tuts demi tuts ia tekan.

Desisan kesal meluncur dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan tertutupnya partitur lagu Petrouchka. Memikirkan soal menghayati atau menikmati bukanlah topik yang pas di pagi hari, karena hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala dan tidak menemukan solusi apa-apa. Sasuke mencari lagu lain di buku musiknya, namun ketika baru saja membukanya, kertas-kertas partitur berjatuhan ke lantai. Sasuke memutar dua bola matanya secara bersamaan, dalam hati mengutuki kertas-kertas kusut itu karena telah jatuh berserakan di lantai rumah Uchiha yang selalu bersih. Sasuke memundurkan kursi yang dia duduki lalu berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran partitur yang masuk jauh di bawah. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah terkumpul, dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ketika melihat sederetan not di partitur yang jatuh pandangan Sasuke terpaku. Lagu yang ada di sana bukan karya maestro-maestro jaman dahulu… bukan Mozart, bukan juga Beethoven. Tapi not-not itu terasa familiar di kepalanya.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku seperti es. Apakah dia sendiri yang mengarang lagu itu? Memangnya Sasuke pernah mengarang lagu? Kemampunannya untuk bermain memang sudah sangat baik, tapi dia ragu dia bisa menciptakan nada-nada buatannya untuk sebuah lagu. Seperti ada yang...

"Melamun di pagi hari tidak baik, _Otouto_." Tepukan pelan di pundak dan suara lembut milik Itachi membuat jiwa Sasuke kembali pada raganya.

"Berisik, _Aniki_." Dia menyingkirkan tangan besar kakak lelakinya dari pundak, "aku tidak sedang melamun. Hanya sedikit―berpikir."

"Oh, baguslah. Tapi jangan berpikir terlalu keras, nanti kepalamu bisa pecah." Itachi beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Mau kubuatkan roti bakar?" teriaknya lagi hingga suaranya terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya."

Di dapur, Itachi segera menyiapkan panggangan, beberapa lembar roti tawar, dan mentega. Bahan siap jadi itu di taruh di lemari khusus dengan pinggiran dilapisi sesuatu agar semut tidak bisa masuk. Itachi trauma menyimpan makanan di lemari biasa, baru sehari menginap di sana, esok paginya sudah menjadi tambang makanan bagi semut. Semut jaman sekarang sudah berubah, tak lagi mengerubungi hal-hal manis saja.

Itachi berbaik hendak mengambil pisau yang digunakan untuk meratakan mentega pada seluruh permukaan roti, tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke. Melihatnya. Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, _Otouto_? "

Sasuke membuang pandangannya pada sandal rumah yang dia kenakan untuk mengalasi kedua kakinya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Dua detik Itachi balas memandang adiknya, lalu segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi: mengambil pisau: meratakannya pada roti: meletakkannya di panggangan: lalu menunggunya sambil meminum susu. Rutinitas sarapan pagi seperti inilah yang paling Itachi sukai.

Itachi membuka lemari es dan mencari-cari botol susu segar yang baru saja kemarin ia beli di supermarket sambil bersiul-siul bahagia. Tangannya cekatan mengambil gelas bening di rak, kamudian menuangkan cairan berwarna putih itu hingga terisi setengahnya. Dia memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda dengan Sasuke dalam hal minum susu. Itachi lebih suka menuangkannya di gelas dan menikmatinya perlahan-lahan, sedangkan Sasuke lebih sering meminumnya langsung dari botol hanya karena malas mencuci gelas.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu baru saja akan meneguk susu di tangan kanannya―

"_Aniki_, apa aku pernah mengarang lagu?"

―suara Sasuke―lagi-lagi―membuat gerakannya terhenti. Mata obsidian miliknya menatap obsidian lain dengan heran.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Itachi balik bertanya. Ekspresi bahagia yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya hilang entah kemana.

"Aku menemukan lagu…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "di buku musik."

Itachi bergeming, susu murni yang masih tersisa di mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

"Apakah _kita_ yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Itachi masih tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Badan tegap sang kakak lalu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring, meletakkan gelas berisi sisa susu yang tadi hendak diminumnya dan mengisi dengan air dari kran, membuat susu itu bercampur bersama air.

"Benar," Jawab Itachi pelan, kedua obsidiannya jatuh pada air yang perlahan mengalir masuk ke dalam gelas, "kita mengarang lagu itu… sekitar tiga tahun lalu, Sasuke."

Kemudian hening. Suara gemericik air yang jatuh ke dalam gelas lah yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri memunggungi adiknya, bahkan gelasnya juga belum tercuci.

.

Sasuke baru saja melepas kaus yang kemarin dikenakannya untuk tidur lalu melemparnya ke dalam wadah cucian kotor yang ada di kamar mandinya namun suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan dari Itachi membuatnya berhenti.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mandi?" Suara Itachi menembus pintu kaca buram yang menjadi penghalang antara ruang cuci dan kamar mandi.

"Ya, sudah." Jawab sang adik sekenanya, lalu melanjutkan membuka celana tidurnya dan melemparnya menuju wadah yang sama.

"Mau kugosok punggungmu?"

"Hei!―"

"Tenang, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta hanya karena membantu menggosok punggungmu." Kata Itachi dengan diselingi tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Tentu saja…."

"Kalau begitu buka pintu―"

"Dalam mimpimu, _ecchi aniki_." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Kemudian terdengar protesan Itachi dari balik pintu kaca buram, namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Dia berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan menyalakannya hingga suara Itachi teredam oleh gemericik air yang menghantam tubuhnya dan lantai kamar mandi.

Yang ia mau saat ini adalah mendinginkan kepalanya yang pening perkara lagu asing yang dia temukan di antara partitur tadi pagi. Sasuke masih belum percaya Itachi yang mengarang lagu itu. Bukannya dia menuduh Itachi berbohong, hanya saja ia meragukan kemampuan bermusik kakaknya karena dia hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat sang kakak bermain piano.

Itachi terlalu sibuk untuk bermain musik, dia paham itu dengan benar karena urusan kantor kakaknya tidak bertoleransi memberikan waktu walau hanya untuk memainkan satu atau dua lagu di pianonya.

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi lalu mendongak, membiarkan air _shower_ menghantam wajahnya.

Sepertinya kamar mandi memang tempat yang pas untuk menyendiri dan berpikir.

.

Satu setengah jam adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mandi hari ini, kalau saja jari-jarinya belum mengeriput dan tubuhnya mulai mengigil dia takkan menyudahi mandinya dan butuh waktu lebih dari itu. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur hanya menggunakan handuk mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya serta satu handuk kecil dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan helaian rambut di atas kepalanya. Dia membuka lemari es dan mencari susu kemasan di antara wadah-wadah makanan sisa yang dimasukkan begitu saja oleh Itachi. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk Sasuke dapat menjangkau susunya yang diletakkan Itachi di sudut lemari es karena dia harus mengeluarkan wadah-wadah makanan sisa yang mendingin―bahkan hampir membeku. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya, Sasuke langsung meneguknya sampai isinya tinggal separuh dan membawa sisanya dengan tangan kanan. Sasuke membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana ada Itachi yang sedang duduk sambil menonton berita di televisi.

"_Aniki_,"

Itachi melirik adiknya yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. "Hm?"

"Apa kita berlangganan susu kemasan?"

"Hm, agen mengantarkannya tiap dua hari sekali." Jawab Itachi tanpa memandang Sasuke, berita di televisi rupanya cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh…." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia ikut menonton berita yang disiarkan oleh televisi di hadapan mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke bicara lagi, "Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau minta pada agen susu ini untuk mengirimkan yang rasa coklat?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, malah menoleh pada Sasuke dan memberinya tatapan heran.

"Rasa coklat?" Sepasang obsidian menyipit keheranan, ia menatap pemilik obisidian lain dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan mantra terlarang.

"Tidak bisa?"

"Bukan―"

"Huh?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka susu rasa coklat? Ah maksudku…."

Giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. _Sejak kapan, huh? Ada yang salah dengan susu rasa coklat? Sejak kapan…_

"Sejak dulu… mungkin?" jawabnya pelan dan berhati-hati, takut kalau ucapannya membuat Itachi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada agen untuk mengirim rasa coklat juga."

"Yeah."

"Yang penting sekarang, keringkan rambutmu dan pakai baju! Bukan salahku kalau kau nanti masuk angin, jangan harap aku mau merawatmu."

Oh, hampir saja lupa kalau Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan belum memakai baju.

"Kau kejam, _Aniki_." Kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Itachi tertawa renyah.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Kemana perginya Naruto? Narutonya masih saya simpan untuk chapter(s) depan. Diusahakan chapternya nggak banyak-banyak (soalnya saya sendiri ntar males ngetiknya), diusahakan juga updatenya cepat (soalnya masih ada liburan), diusahakan nggak hiatus di tengah jalan (merasa bersalah karena fic multichap saya hampir semua hiatus), diusahakan lagi minim typo or dsb. Fic ini percobaan pertama setelah lumayan lama nggak nulis, jadi ya masih kaku…

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review?


	2. The night

Oblivious

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Tubuh yang tergolek lemas di bangku penumpang terguncang pelan akibat rem yang dilakukan pengemudi. Sasuke membuka matanya terkejut ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak hingga membuat ia yang sedang merebah di bangku penumpang jatuh ke lantai mobil dan dahinya terantuk .

"Ups, maaf."

Sasuke mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tinggi untuk membantunya bangkit, lalu kembali duduk di kursi penumpang sambil memegangi dahinya yang merah. Kedua matanya menatap intens Itachi melalui kaca spion, Itachi balik menatapnya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sekitar satu setengah jam, mungkin."

Pandangannya yang masih buram karena terbangun secara tidak manusiawi mengerling pada jalanan yang kini menjebak sedan hitam yang mereka naiki dalam kemacetan. Telunjuk Sasuke memencet tombol untuk membuka jendela, kepalanya dikeluarkan untuk memastikan seberapa panjang antrian mobil di depan mereka. Namun sialnya, dia tidak bisa memastikannya karena ada truk es krim di depan mobil mereka yang sangat tinggi dan besar menghalangi pandangannya.

Menutup kembali jendela sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi mobil. Kemudian Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, walau tidak mungkin bisa tidur kembali, setidaknya kunang-kunang yang masih membayang di depan matanya akan lenyap setelah beristirahat.

.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika turun dari mobil, bahkan sebelum Itachi memarkir sedan mereka dengan benar. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat, matanya berair dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Rambut bergaya spike yang menjadi kebanggaannya layu dan basah oleh keringat. Tanpa menjawab sapaan dari Gaara―yang berdiri di pintu masuk―dia berlari gontai sambil menutup mulutnya. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi staf, Sasuke masuk ke bilik paling pojok dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dia terduduk lemas bersandar pada pintu bilik ketika rasa mual yang menghantam perut dan tenggorokannya berhasil dikeluarkan, namun kaki-kakinya menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya untuk digerakkan. Sasuke memandang bayangan lampu putih yang terlihat menjadi dua, bahkan tiga.

"Sasuke?"

Pintu yang disandari Sasuke bergetar karena ketukan pelan disertai suara bernada khawatir seorang perempuan di balik bilik.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kubantu memijat punggungmu?"

Sasuke bergeming. Matanya merah berair hingga menetes membasahi wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Perempuan di luar bilik makin khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke di dalam. Diketuknya pintu bilik sekali lagi menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Sasuke? Kubuatkan teh hangat, kalau sudah baikan segera ke ruang staf." Perempuan itu member jeda sejenak, "kumohon jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Tambahnya lagi. Kemudian dengan langkah sedikit terpaksa dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Di luar, berdiri Itachi yang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menunduk. Perempuan itu menghampiri Itachi sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak berhasil," katanya. "Aku menyuruhnya ke ruang staf jika sudah merasa baikan."

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja." Potong Itachi.

Dahi perempuan itu mengkerut dan matanya memburam, raut wajah khawatir sekaligus prihatin.

"Aku tahu." Hiburnya.

"Semua tahu." Sahut Itachi lagi.

Dua bola mata emerald miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia memegangi dahinya yang tidak tertutup poni dengan telapak tangan. "Aku akan membuatkannya teh."

"Jangan terlalu manis, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis." Ujar Itachi mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah paham dengannya, dia temanku sejak smp."

"Hn―maaf merepotkan, Sakura."

Perempuan itu―Sakura―tersenyum sebelum ia melenggang menuju dapur.

Itachi tetap pada posisi sebelumnya, melipat tangan sambil menunduk. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi staf, menunggui adik lelakinya keluar dan memastikan tidak ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi padanya.

"Dia kenapa?"

Dengan masih menggunakan pakaian pelayan dan serbet merah―yang hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya―tersampir di pundak kanannya, Gaara menghampiri Itachi kemudian memberinya segelas air.

"Hari ini kalian terlambat, ada apa?" Gaara menambah satu pertanyaan lagi, dia menatap Itachi dengan wajah bingung.

"Jalanan macet, ternyata ada kecelakaan." Ujarnya lalu meneguk habis air bening di dalam gelas. "Dia mual saat melihat korban kecelakaan."

"Separah itu?"

"Otaknya sampai keluar." Itachi menyodorkan gelas kosong kepada Gaara.

"Ususnya berceceran di jalanan." tambahnya.

" Wow, pantas saja."

Gaara mengangguk paham. Itachi kembali melipat tangan.

"Kukira ada hal lain, misalnya saja karena―"

"Tidak!" potong Itachi dengan nada marah.

"Aku bahkan belum mengutarakan apa yang ku maksud."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu kau akan mengaitkannya pada omong kosong itu."

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Itachi."

Selanjutnya, baik Gaara maupun Itachi memutuskan untuk diam. Namun keheningan di antara mereka terpecah karena suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke dengan mata merah yang berjalan sedikit terhuyung.

"Sasuke!" Ujar Itachi dan Gaara bersamaan. Sahabat dan Kakak Sasuke bergegas menghampirinya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke menepis bantuan keduanya. Ia berjalan sendiri meskipun terlihat sangat memaksakan punggungnya untuk tetap tegak dan melangkah dengan lurus.

Gaara memandang Itachi. Itachi mengikuti sosok adiknya dengan tatapan khawatir. Gaara paham dengan situasi seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun dia bergaul dengan Uchiha, bagaimanapun situasinya Uchiha jarang mau diberi pertolongan. Harga diri mereka terlalu mahal untuk meminta yang seperti itu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Sakura sudah menyiapkan teh hangat di ruang staf."

Gaara mengikuti langkah Sasuke di belakangnya, tapi tidak berusaha membantu berjalan atau menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Itachi hanya bisa melihat sosok kedua adik-adiknya berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

"Aiish, aku baru tahu kalau Red Velvet rasanya seenak ini." Pekik Sakura dengan pipi merona menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Kau memang pintar memasak, Gaara."

Sakura memotong kue berwarna merah dengan sendok di tangan kanannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Yaampun, rasa cheese cream-nya, manisnya, semuanya pas!"

Ia mengulanginya sekali lagi, melahap satu potongan kecil Red Velvet yang ada disendoknya.

"Almondnyaaaa… Yaampun Gaara, kalau tiap hari kau beri aku kue yang enak-enak seperti ini kapan aku bisa kurus?"

Gaara menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil menggeleng pelan, sudah jadi kesepakatan sejak awal berdirinya café tempat mereka bekerja bahwa Sakura adalah agen pencicip kue-kue percobaan sekaligus bagian keuangan dan rekrutmen pegawai, Gaara sebagai tukang masak, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi direktur yang memimpin _café_ kecil milik mereka.

Setiap malam setelah café tutup, Gaara selalu memasak resep baru dan hanya Sakura yang bisa melegalkan kue-kue mana saja yang akan ditambahkan dalam daftar menu. Sakura selalu protes, mengapa tiap malam ia harus hidup diantara kue-kue Gaara, tapi pada kenyataannya kue yang Gaara buatkan selalu dihabiskan dengan sadis.

"Hmm… Aku ingin kue ini ada di daftar menu besok pagi, Hanabi-_chan_~ kita lembur hari ini."

Pegawai perempuan bernama Hanabi, yang sekaligus tangan kanan Sakura mengangguk pasrah walau ekspresinya kelihatan mau menangis. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus lembur untuk mengganti daftar menu lama. Kata 'kita' yang diucapkan Sakura adalah kebohongan besar yang selalu dia katakan jika mengajak Hanabi lembur, pada kenyataannya gadis itulah yang sibuk memfoto, mendesain, dan mencetak semuanya. Sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hanabi segera bergerak mengerjakan tugas terakhirnya hari ini. Saat keluar dari dapur, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, mau cicip Red Velvet? Buatan Gaara bahkan lebih enak dari aslinya." Cetus Sakura sekenanya, dia menyodorkan satu _slice_ Red Velvet di atas piring kecil.

"Tidak."

"Jangan menyesal kalau kuhabiskan."

"Jangan rakus Sakura, ingat berat badanmu."

Sakura mendelik pada Gaara, "jangan menyinggung soal berat badan, wanita sangat sensitif dengan itu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau wanita."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura seperti keruntuhan sebuah tembok besar karena Sasuke yang biasanya diam kini ikut mengerjainya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk hati. Susah payah Sasuke menahan tawa di balik wajah datarnya saat melihat bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan mendelik seperti mau keluar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengerjai sahabat wanitanya sampai seperti ini.

"Kubawakan dua _slice_," Gaara menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih polos dihadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak suka kue manis."

"Berikan pada Itachi," kotak itu diletakkan di atas meja. "Lagipula tidak terlalu manis kok."

"Itachi tidak pulang malam ini."

Itachi memang pamit tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena ada urusan dengan seseorang-yang-dia-sebut-klien di luar kota.

"Kalau begitu simpan di kulkas."

"Kuenya akan jadi dingin dan terasa tidak enak, dia tidak akan memakannya."

"Itachi tidak pilih-pilih makanan!"

"Kenapa kalian berdua harus bertengkar!" Pekik Sakura memecah adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Gaara yang sebetulnya tidak perlu ada, apalagi hanya karena masalah kue.

Kedua temannya melengos, Gaara sibuk memotong sisa kue yang dibuatnya sedangkan Sasuke memandangi ujung sepatunya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau bawa kotak kue itu, dan segera pulang!" lalu beralih kepada Gaara "Bungkuskan sepertiga untukku, kalau kau tidak mau berikan sisanya pada Hanabi-_chan_."

Kata-kata Sakura saat marah adalah mutlak, kecuali mereka mau dihajar secara fisik maupun mental oleh wanita super yang satu ini.

Sasuke menerima kotak putih itu dengan terpaksa, sudut matanya memandang Gaara yang kini sibuk memasukkan potongan kue yang lain ke dalam kotak yang serupa. Baik dia maupun Gaara adalah laki-laki tulen, tapi entah mengapa mereka berdua selalu kalah saat Sakura marah dan mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatumnya.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku dan Hanabi-chan akan pulang terlambat." Ujar Sakura beberapa saat kemudian dengan ekspresi wajah yang kembali normal.

"Kenapa?"

"Lembur, mengganti daftar menu." Ia berkata riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sisa kue yang belum di masukkan ke dalam kotak oleh Gaara. "Hanabi-_chan_ bisa pulang denganku, aku bawa mobil."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sebentar lagi,"

"Eh? Sebentar, bukannya tadi kau bilang Itachi tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Aku bisa naik bis―"

"Biar aku!"

Suara Gaara menyita perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya menoleh. Wajah Gaara mendadak pucat bersamaan dengan ekspresi khawatir―yang tak kasat mata―terpampang di wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke mengernyit heran, menatap Gaara dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Maksudku… aku akan mengantarmu, menemanimu naik bis."

"Bukannya kau bawa motor?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Sepengetahuannya, selama ini Gaara selalu membawa motor untuk pergi kemanapun. Bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA Gaara sudah membawa motor besar yang keren dengan suara mesinnya yang menderu-deru. Tak heran ia dan motornya banyak disukai gadis-gadis sejak di bangku sekolah. Rasanya aneh sekali jika Gaara mengantar Sasuke menggunakan bis, terlalu merepotkan.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, mendadak ekspresinya melembut, "hari ini aku tidak bawa motor."

Senyuman aneh tersungging di wajah Gaara, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya hari ini.

.

"Kunci pintu, jangan tidur saat kompor masih menyala."

"Oke."

"Matikan lampu kamar saat tidur, itu akan membuatmu lebih rileks dan tidak merasa pegal saat bangun esok hari."

"Ya."

"Jangan lupa menggosok gigimu, kalau ada waktu mandilah dulu sebelum tidur."

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatntnya bertahun-tahun dengan penuh pertanyaan, ia meremas kotak putih berisi Red Velvet yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini."

"Hah?" Wajah pemilik bola mata jade mendadak memucat.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu," jawab Sasuke sewot, ia memasukkan kunci pada lubang di pintu lalu memutarnya dua kali. "Terlalu sering di dapur dan kumpul dengan Sakura?"

Gaara diam saja.

"Umurku sudah duapuluhan, harusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti padaku itu lima belas tahun yang lalu."

"Maaf…."

"Dimaafkan."

"Aku pulang," Gaara mundur perlahan lalu membungkuk pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati."

"Kau juga."

"Tak akan ada monster yang masuk dan memakanku, Gaara."

Di saat Sasuke hendak menutup pintu, mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang entah mengapa.

.

"Hai Sasuke?"

"Oh, ya…." _Siapa?_

Sasuke menahan pertanyaan itu di ujung lidahnya, dia menurut saat orang itu menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya, di atas hamparan tanah berumput hijau yang tumbuh sangat subur.

_Dimana?_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menggantung di ujung lidanya karena tangan kanan orang itu menyentuh tangan Sasuke tanpa ia sangka. Sasuke melihat bibirnya melengkung, orang itu tersenyum. Wajah yang tak Sasuke kenali itu sedang tersenyum di bawah terang sinar bulan.

"Malam ini banyak bintang."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada langit malam di atas kepalanya, benar banyak bintang. _Banyak sekali, indahnya_. Pekiknya dalam hati. Ia sudah lama tak melihat bintang karena akhir-akhir ini selalu mendung, cahaya bintang kecil itu terhalang awan.

"Aku ingin mengambilkan satu untukmu."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut, "bagaimana caranya?"

"Jika aku jadi _astronaut._"

_Bohong…_

"Aku berjanji."

_Jangan berjanji…_

"…"

Sasuke tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang itu lagi, semuanya mendadak bising dan pengelihatannya menjadi abu-abu.

Lalu ia terbangun, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

_Mengapa?_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Salahkan virus Bigbang dan manusia cantik bernama Ren yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian saya pada mereka dan melupakan fanfic ini, hehe~ Ternyata emang nggak bisa update cepat, maaf ya. Btw, enaknya dikasih spoiler untuk chap depan nggak nih?

Terimakasih sudah membaca, review?


	3. The Day

Sakura selalu heran mengapa orang itu bisa menyembunyikan warna hitam yang ada di bawah matanya. _Make up_ sempurna yang membuat warna hitam itu tak terlihat kecuali bila diamati sedemikian rupa biasanya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh teman-teman perempuannya, tapi orang itu lelaki. Lelaki tulen.

Perubahan sikap juga membuat Sakura yakin ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Mereka telah berteman lama, Sakura tahu dia adalah tipikal orang yang kaku dan hanya bisa membaur dengan sedikit orang. Bukan robot tak bernyawa seperti sekarang.

Dia selalu kurang tidur, Sakura tahu itu dengan jelas karena tiap jam 2 dini hari ia selalu mengirim pesan pada Sakura hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa orang itu tengah terjaga. Dia tidak tidur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pernah suatu hari Sakura bertanya padanya, apa alasan ia selalu terbangun disaat manusia normal sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya yang hangat di atas tempat tidur.

"Minggu lalu aku memeluk ayahku," kalimatnya terpotong. "Saat beliau tidur, dan tak terbangun."

Kelopak mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar, ia menelan air ludahnya.

"Aku takut tidur, Sakura…."

* * *

Oblivious

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke bangun hari berikutnya dengan kondisi mengenaskan: mata bengkak, wajah kusam, dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, bahkan ia terhuyung saat berjalan dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi. Pengelihatannya memburam sampai-sampai ia tak mampu mengidentifikasi bayangan yang terpantul di cermin saat ia menggosok gigi. Semuanya baru kembali normal saat ia mengisi perutnya dengan camilan―entah milik siapa―yang tergeletak di atas meja. Rupanya dia kelaparan. Memang Sasuke tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Selesai makan, ia meletakkan piringnya ke dalam lemari.

Merasa satu potong camilan tidak akan membuat perutnya berhenti kelaparan, Sasuke memutuskan memasak nasi untuk makan malamnya. Ia menuangkan dua gelas beras ke dalam wadah, kemudian mencucinya dengan cekatan. Sasuke pernah diajari cara menanak nasi oleh Gaara, bagaimana cara mencuci beras, berapa banyak air yang digunakan, apa yang dilakukan setelah nasi matang, ia beruntung mempunyai teman yang pintar memasak.

Setelah memasukkan beras yang telah tercuci ke dalam _rice cooker_ lalu menutupnya, ia menyadari ada bunyi aneh di luar. Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela, "hujan…" gumamnya di depan kaca jendela. Pantas saja ia merasa suhu udara di sekitarnya turun beberapa derajat. Tak heran kaki-kakinya yang tidak beralas menjadi dingin.

Mendadak ia merindukan sosok kakaknya yang selalu menawarinya teh saat hari hujan seperti ini. Sayangnya sekarang Sasuke sedang di rumah sendirian. Ia dan Itachi juga sepakat tidak mempekerjakan pelayan sejak mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja.

Sasuke memejamkan dua mata hitam kelam disusul hembusan nafas hingga membuat kaca di depannya berembun. Langit ditutupi awan putih menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air yang membasahi jalanan, ia tahu hujan tak akan segera berhenti, ia tahu udara masih akan lebih dingin dan membekukan ujung kakinya.

.

Pukul dua siang di _café_ tempat Sakura dan Gaara bekerja juga diguyur hujan.

Hampir semua pembeli yang datang dan duduk di kursi _café_ memakai _sweater_ atau jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hujan pertama setelah berminggu-minggu yang turun pagi ini membuat orang-orang memakai pakaian ekstra dan menyertakan payung untuk bepergian. Termasuk Sakura, hari ini ia tampil bagaikan _fashion icon_ dengan _sweater_ hijau bermotif bunga warna kuning yang ia kenakan. Sudah tiga orang pegawai dan dua pembeli memuji pakaian yang katanya ia beli dari Korea bulan lalu.

Hujan yang turun serta hawa dingin tak membuat _café_ miliknya―dia, Sasuke, dan Gaara―menjadi sepi, semua orang tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa dengan semangat musim panas yang tetap membara. Tapi Sakura tidak melihatnya pada Gaara hari ini, pria metroseksual itu tampak sedikit berantakan hari ini.

"Kalau lelah istirahatlah dulu." Kata Sakura pada Gaara yang memunggunginya saat mereka berdua berada di dapur.

Pria itu diam, hanya menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan mengaduk adonan kue berwarna merah yang Sakura yakini adalah Red Velvet.

"…atau kau ingin pulang cepat hari ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Gaara berbalik, mengurung Sakura dalam pandangannya.

"…kau ingin pulang cepat?"

"Bisakah…?"

Sakura menghampiri dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Gaara, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia mampu melihat wajah Gaara berkeringat. "Kau sakit?"

"Bukan―"

"―lalu?"

"Aku khawatir pada Sasuke," sebutir keringat dingin menetes melalui pelipisnya. "Tadi pagi Itachi menelponku―"

"Apa! Dia menelponmu? Jahat sekali, kenapa bukan aku!" Gerutu Sakura. Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun, batin Gaara. "Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia tidak akan pulang, tidak tahu sampai kapan,"

"Hah! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?" Rahangnya mengeras menahan marah, "ada di mana dia sekarang?"

"L.A.―"

"Los Angeles?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Tak perlu bertanya pada Gaara, Sakura mengerti apa yang Itachi lakukan di Los Angeles. Ia belum tahu apakah yang Itachi lakukan akan membawa dampak baik atau buruk ke depannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah…

"Kau bisa pulang cepat hari ini, sekarang juga tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Gaara sedikit cerah ketika akhirnya Sakura memberinya ijin untuk meninggalkan cafe.

"Tentu saja," tangannya menepuk pundak Gaara. "Sasuke adalah teman kita."

"Aku akan pulang, eh… ke rumah Sasuke setelah membuat kue ini."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura yang telah sampai di depan pintu keluar berhenti, "besok… kalau tidak memungkinkan… kau boleh tidak datang ke _café_." Katanya dengan tetap memunggungi Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tak menolak. Ia tahu Sakura sedang bimbang, begitu pula dirinya.

.

Kaki Gaara lemas saat ia tiba di rumah Sasuke dan mengetahui bahwa pemiliknya tidak ada di rumah. Ia telah mencari ke seluruh ruangan, kamar mandi, bahkan taman belakang, namun rumah itu telah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Ketika Gaara masuk ke dapur, ia disambut oleh kepulan asap hitam berasal dari kompor yang menyala dan panci yang dibungkus kobaran api. Sasuke pasti lupa mematikan kompor sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah. Melihat betapa hitamnya panci berisi bahan sup yang telah berubah menjadi arang itu, Gaara bisa mengira-ira Sasuke telah pergi lebih dari satu jam.

Panik, ia berlari ke luar rumah untuk mencari Sasuke, meninggalkan pintu depan rumah dengan tidak terkunci. Bahkan Gaara tak sempat menyambar payung yang ia letakkan di teras rumah Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya basah karena hujan masih turun lumayan deras.

Gaara berlari ke arah taman yang berada 200 meter dari rumah Sasuke, berharap menemukannya di sana, namun harapannya tak terkabul ketika melihat taman itu kosong. _Shit!_ Gaara mengumpat ketika ia tak menemukan telepon genggam di saku mantelnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencari Sasuke ke mana lagi.

Pos polisi adalah tempat kedua yang muncul di pikirannya, tanpa menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir panjang Gaara segera berlari menuju pos polisi terdekat. Tak peduli sebasah apapun mantel yang ia kenakan, atau nafasnya yang semakin pendek-pendek, selama belum bertemu atau berhasil menghubungi Sasuke ia takkan berhenti mencari.

Pria berambut merah―yang kini lunglai menutupi dahi dan mata―memperlambat larinya ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan yang familiar di matanya. Di sana, di depan kaca pertokoan, seorang yang sedari tadi ia cari berdiri di bawah lindungan payung bening memandangi boneka manekin yang dipajang untuk menarik minat pembeli. Gaara berjalan perlahan, menghampirinya. Ketika jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa meter, pria itu menoleh, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Gaara?" Tanyanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria basah kuyup di hadapannya memang seseorang yang ia kenal.

"…ya Sasuke, ini aku…"

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum, ia kembali memandangi manekin di belakang kaca toko baju tempat ia berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku kehilangan jalan pulang…" ujar Sasuke. Suaranya semakin lirih diredam bunyi hujan.

Perih. Pemandangan seperti ini membuat hatinya retak. Ketika Sasuke―sahabat yang selalu sempurna di mata orang lain―menunjukkan kelemahan di depan matanya.

Gaara berlari ke depan Sasuke dan mendekapannya. Payung di genggaman Sasuke jatuh seketika, ia terdorong ke belakang akibat berat tubuh Gaara yang menubruknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Mendadak badan Sasuke gemetaran, matanya menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku janji."

.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, Gaara segera menelpon Sakura dan menceritakan kejadian apa yang baru saja ia alami. Gadis itu langsung histeris di seberang telepon hingga Gaara harus menjauhkan telepon genggam―yang ternyata berada di tasnya―dari telinga kalau tidak ingin cepat tuli. Sakura juga berjanji akan mampir ke rumah Sasuke setelah menutup café dan membawakan banyak makanan untuk makan malam. Gaara segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya sebelum pembicaraan meluas kepada hal-hal tidak penting yang kerap terjadi akibat Sakura yang terlalu suka bercerita.

Gaara segera melepas mantel, baju dan celananya yang basah dan memasukkanya dalam mesin cuci, lalu mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia sempat minta ijin pada Sasuke untuk meminjam satu setel baju untuk dipakai. Untung saja ukuran bajunya dan Sasuke tidak jauh beda, kaus rumahan dan celana yang kini ia kenakan tidak terlihat seperti barang pinjaman.

Rambut merah di kepalanya baru saja kering ketika Gaara mendengar perutnya bermain musik keroncong. Tidak mungkin ia dan Sasuke harus menunggu Sakura membawakan makanan sepulang kerja, satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam perut yang keroncongan hanya dengan makan. Maka ia pun pergi ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan atau dimasak. Tapi yang ia temukan tak lebih dari kotak Red Velvet yang kemarin ia berikan pada Sasuke―dan isinya sudah hilang separuh―telur, susu coklat, tomat, dan es batu. Gaara beralih menuju _rice cooker_ di samping tempat cuci piring, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat benda itu tertutup, steker yang tidak dengan stopkontak, namun di dalamnya telah berisi nasi serta air yang siap untuk ditanak.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba Gaara merasa nafasnya lebih berat dari biasanya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar―entah kedinginan atau apa―ia menghubungkan steker pada stopkontak dan memencet tombol '_rice cook'_ lalu lampu _rice cooker_ berubah merah. Ia mundur, menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi makan, meletakkan kepala berbantalkan lengan yang disilangkan di atas meja.

Hening, sampai telinganya mendengar alunan lagu Beethoven Symphony No. 7. Beranjak dari kursinya, Gaara mengikuti asal suara piano itu, seratus persen ia yakin bahwa Sasuke lah memainkannya.

Piano besar itu masih di sana, di tempat yang sama, warna hitam mengkilat tanpa debu, masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu terakhir ia menginap di rumah Sasuke bersama teman-temannya. Yang membedakan dulu dengan sekarang hanyalah jumlah orang yang sedang bermain piano. Mendadak ia teringat pada kawannya yang selalu menjadi partner Sasuke dalam memainkan nada minor.

Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ruang keluarga, ia menatap lurus Sasuke. Pria itu sering membuat kesalahan dan membuat nada menjadi sumbang, sekali… dua… tiga… empat kali… berkali-kali hingga mencapai batas kesabarannya, ia menekan tuts-tust piano di bawah jemarinya dengan penuh amarah. Sasuke seperti amatir yang belum mengenal piano, jari-jari kurusnya menari liar memperdengarkan nada _random_ di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti―setelah menekan sepuluh tuts piano secara bersamaan―diakhiri dengan bunyi nyaring.

Sasuke mengadah. Dia tahu sedari tadi Gaara telah berdiri lama sekali di ambang pintu. Memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" Gaara angkat bicara, ia maju beberapa langkah agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup matanya, "aku berpikir betapa hebatnya maestro jaman dulu, mereka bisa mengarang lagu klasik tak lekang oleh waktu dengan durasi yang tidak sedikit."

"…hmm?"

"…sepuluh menit, empat belas menit… mereka hebat."

Gaara mengangguk setuju, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau juga hebat, aku selalu suka saat kau bermain piano."

"Benarkah?" Binar terlihat jelas ketika Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja―"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ditutupnya perlahan piano di hadapannya, tapi ia tak beranjak dari duduknya melainkan mencari-cari sesuatu di antara lembaran partitur berisi not-not lagu klasik.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku pernah mengarang lagu?" Sasuke menyerahkan lembaran partitur kepada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya dan memperhatikan deretan not-not balok di tangannya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti musik, tapi ia paham betul dengan apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Lagu itu, judul itu, not-not itu, juga selekebat memori masa lalunya.

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan pria berambut merah terasa begitu kering.

.

Gaara sedang mandi ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersantai di kamarnya, duduk di sofa empuk ditemani setoples keripik dan menonton televisi. Benda elektronok di hadapannya tengah menyiarkan acara komedi―yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu Sasuke perhatikan, ia lebih fokus pada keripik yang ia kunyah hingga habis setengahnya.

Dua orang berwajah aneh―dan absurd, menurutnya―sedang berdialog tentang sesuatu―sasuke tidak begitu paham―dan orang-orang di studio yang sedang menontonnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekali-kali salah satu dari mereka berinteraksi dengan dua orang absurd tersebut, lalu melakukan hal bodoh dan membuat―lagi-lagi―suara tawa membahana. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar dan bosan_. Mereka adalah pelawak yang gagal, titik_. Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

_Ting tong._

Bel berbunyi, ada tamu.

_Ting tong._

_Tipikal tamu yang tidak sabaran_. Batin Sasuke ketika bel berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Dengan enggan ia meletakkan setoples keripik di meja, dan bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu.

_Ting tong._

Bel berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tamu Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa sabar, Sasuke mengutuk siapa saja yang ada di balik pintu kayu di hadapannya.

"Sebentar…"

Sasuke memutar kunci ke kanan dua kali, lalu menarik pintu dan terlihatlah sosok tamu-yang-tidak-sabaran.

Pria berumur dua puluh tahunan mengernyitkan dahi melihat sosok tamu yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal. Ia memandang tamu-yang-tidak-sabaran mulai ujung sepatu hingga puncak rambutnya, merasa tak kenal Sasuke bertanya…

"…siapa?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Sasuke, melainkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot. Tamu-yang-tidak-sabaran itu menjatuhkan bungkusan sesuatu di tanggannya hingga terdengar bunyi _'brak'_ yang keras.

Sasuke menatapnya heran.

.

Musim semi yang mempertemukan mereka, di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar dan daun berwarna merah mudanya yang berjatuhan. Warna merah muda yang sama seperti rona di pipi Sasuke ketika melihat seseorang secerah matahari di hadapannya. Keduannya sama-sama murid baru, kelas satu SMP.

'_Matahari'_ itu yang pertama menghampiri Sasuke, dengan tingginya yang lebih rendah lima senti daripada Sasuke ia berjinjit hingga bibirnya sampai di depan telinga Sasuke. Hal pertama yang ia katakan aadalah…

"…anu, maaf… sepertinya resletingmu terbuka."

…sesuatu yang membuat si kaku Uchiha Sasuke merasa dipermalukan, tapi juga diselamatkan pada saat yang sama. Memang benar, resleting celana Sasuke sedikit melorot. Mungkin karena ia tergesa-gesa takut melewatkan upacara pertama di tahun pertamanya menginjak bangku SMP.

"―terima kasih." Adalah kata-kata yang Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya pertama kali pada orang yang pertama kali ia temui.

"Sama-sama," _'matahari'_ itu tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Jangan sampai terjadi lagi ya?"

"Hn." _Takkan pernah_. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sasuke hendak melangkah ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru, namun tangan _'matahari'_ menahannya. Sasuke menoleh padanya meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke aula bersama-sama? Kau murid kelas satu 'kan?"

_Cih, tidak Sudi._

"Oya, kau belum katakan siapa namamu?"

_Bukan urusanmu, idiot._

Sasuke hendak melontarkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam hatinya. "Bu―"

"―aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Silahkan tebak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kalau ada yang bisa saya kasih hadiah piring cantik. Terima kasih sudah membaca, review?


	4. The Dreams

"…anu, maaf… sepertinya resletingmu terbuka."

…sesuatu yang membuat si kaku Uchiha Sasuke merasa dipermalukan, tapi juga diselamatkan pada saat yang sama. Memang benar, resleting celana Sasuke sedikit melorot. Mungkin karena ia tergesa-gesa takut melewatkan upacara pertama di tahun pertamanya menginjak bangku SMP.

"―terima kasih." Adalah kata-kata yang Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya pertama kali.

"Sama-sama," Naruto tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Jangan sampai terjadi lagi ya?"

"Hn." _Takkan pernah_. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sasuke hendak melangkah ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru, namun tanga Naruto menahannya. Sasuke menoleh padanya meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke aula bersama-sama? Kau murid kelas satu 'kan?"

_Cih, tidak Sudi._

"Oya, kau belum katakan siapa namamu?"

_Bukan urusanmu, idiot._

Sasuke hendak melontarkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam hatinya. "Bu―"

"―aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…"

_Naruto_. Sasuke terpaku, matanya memandang lurus pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya tapi tatapannya kosong. _Naruto―Naruto―_nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang menimpali perkataan Naruto, dan lambat laun Sasuke menyadari suara itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Oblivious

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Saat berumur tiga tahun Sasuke pernah melihat acara sulap di televisi, ia langsung berlari kepada ibunya di dapur dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi pesulap ketika dewasa nanti. Hitam dan keren, begitu yang diucapkan mulut kecilnya pada sang ibu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Lain cerita ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar, ia melupakan cita-citanya sebagai pesulap dengan mengubahnya menjadi pemain bola. Pemikiran itu muncul saat ia bertanding futsal melawan anak kelas empat dan ia berhasil memasukkan tiga bola, sekaligus membawa kelasnya menjadi juara. Tapi lagi-lagi ia melupakan cita-cita untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika dua tahun kemudian melihat Itachi pulang sekolah membawa alat musik bernama gitar. Rupanya dunia musik cukup menarik minatnya. Gitar, piano, biola… hampir semua jenis alat musik ia mainkan. Hingga pada hari Sabtu, tanggal 23 Juli, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Sebuah piano hitam, besar, mengkilat mewah menghiasi ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke berumur sepuluh tahun tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan berlari memeluk piano itu.

Pada usianya yang ke tiga belas, tepat sehari sebelum ia masuk sekolah menengah. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya selesai makan malam, secangkir kopi dan segelas susu hangat mengisi meja kosong yang memisahkan mereka. Ayahnya tidak tersenyum, ia tahu pembicaraan kali ini mengenai sesuatu yang bisa dibilang serius.

Dia akan menjadi _businessman_, kata ayahnya dengan intonasi yang tegas. Sasuke tiga belas tahun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain mengangguk setuju, walau hampir meremukkan gelas susu akibat genggamannya yang amat kuat. Tiga tahun lagi ia akan lulus SMP dengan nilai yang bagus, masuk SMA favorit, tiga tahun kemudian ia akan masuk jurusan ekonomi. Kuliah selama tiga tahun setengah, lulus dengan gelar _cumlaude_, lalu bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga. Itu adalah masa depan Sasuke, tak peduli hujan atau panas, langit biru atau senja. Tak peduli apapun, ia harus tetap menapaki takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh ayahnya.

Pembicaraan itu ditutup oleh masuknya Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya untuk pergi tidur. Sasuke tahu, saat ia membuka matanya besok pagi, kehidupannya tidak akan sebebas dulu.

.

Pelajaran pertama di hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah menengah adalah: perkenalan diri.

Wali kelasnya yang mengaku bernama Hatake Kakashi memerintahkan anak didiknya untuk berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri mulai dari ujung kanan depan. Anak perempuan berambut pendek sebahu yang berekspresi amat gugup adalah siswa pertama yang mendapat kesempatan. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, ia mempunyai sedikit keanehan pada bola matanya yang sedikit perak. Giliran selanjutnya adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru pekat yang berdiri, sekilas ia terlihat seperti orang Eropa. Tapi logat bahasa Jepang yang kuat membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa pirang adalah hasil pewarnaan.

Sasuke mengamati wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya, beberapa dari mereka sudah tak asing lagi di otaknya karena mereka berasal dari sekolah dasar yang sama. Duduk di pojok belakang membuat giliran perkenalannya tertunda cukup lama, tapi tak masalah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dari luar dengan kasar, seisi kelas―termasuk Sasuke―langsung menoleh pada sumber keributan. Anak laki-laki pirang berisik yang tadi pagi Sasuke temui berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merah-biru dan nafas _ngos-ngosan_.

"Terlambat, _sensei_! Tersesat… Maaf… Kamar kecil―"

Nafasnya pendek-pendek seolah ia baru saja maraton sejauh 40 kilometer, ia tidak menata kalimatnya saat bicara dengan Kakashi _sensei_.

"Karena hari ini aku sedang baik, kau kumaafkan ….-_kun_?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto,_ sensei_,"

"Uzumaki-_kun_, silahkan duduk dan atur nafasmu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Naruto segera menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas kemudian duduk dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Kelas kembali melanjutkan perkenalan, sekarang giliran anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tua dengan ekspresi wajah malas. Anak tersebut baru akan membuka rahangnya namun suaranya tercekat ketika mendengar seseorang menjerit. "Ah! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia memandang bocah berambut pirang tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana celanamu? Retsletingmu tidak terbuka lagi 'kan? Atau malah celanamu melonggar? Aku bisa membetulkannya, kok!" seru Naruto sambil terkikih.

Seketika seisi kelas dipenuhi oleh tawa. Kakashi _sensei _tidak berusaha menghentikannya, karena ia sendiri terlihat menahan tawa dari balik maskernya. Raut muka Sasuke mengeras. Ia kemudian menghantam meja di hadapannya sekeras mungkin. Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mencengkeram lengan bajunya hingga bocah itu berdiri.

"_Sensei_, saya minta ijin untuk bicara dengan anak ini sebentar." Ujarnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi _sensei_. Orang yang diajak berbicara hanya merespon dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Hei? Mau dibawa kemana aku? L-lepaskan, hei!" Naruto meronta, tetapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ocehannya dan tetap menarik Si Pirang keluar kelas dan―BLAM―pintu kelas tertutup. Semuanya terdiam.

"Yak! mari kita lanjutkan perkenalannya, giliran siapa sekarang?" Ujar Kakashi _sensei_ dengan tenang.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah punya teman dekat, ia tak menginginkan teman dekat. Sekalipun pada suatu hari ia akan mempunyai teman dekat, maka orang tersebut bukanlan bocah pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang seenak hatinya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat baik Sasuke. Demi apapun, Sasuke enggan berteman dengan seseorang yang telah mempermalukannya habis-habisan di hari pertamanya sekolah yang seharusnya sempurna.

Sasuke adalah orang yang tenang, sedangkan Naruto amat berisik―seberisik lebah yang berdengung. Naruto sering mengajaknya ngobrol di tengah-tengah pelajaran, hal itu membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan ia terpaksa harus mengulang pelajaran tersebut di rumah.

Sasuke selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas dengan baik, sedangkan Naruto selalu menyalin tugas-tugas Sasuke dengan baik. Walaupun sudah sekian kali Sasuke mengancam '_ini terakhir kalinya kau menyalin tugasku_' dengan mata melotot, namun di hari lain saat Naruto merengek supaya dipinjami buku tugas dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya.

…dan yang terpenting dia kuning. Kuning atau pirang sama saja, sama-sama warna terang yang menyilaukan mata. Ia benci pada warna di atas kepala Naruto karena warna itu amat kontras dengan dirinya yang cenderung gelap.

Yang terakhir adalah, karena Sasuke benci melihat senyum Naruto yang selalu mengembang di mana-mana. Ia benci harus mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu di dadanya yang melompat saat Naruto tersenyum.

.

Sasuke berkata bahwa Gaara adalah temannya. Naruto berkata bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah berteman terlebih dahulu―walau Sasuke jarang mengakuinya. Gaara tidak masalah berteman dengan siapa saja. Jadi kesimpulannya, mereka bertiga berteman.

Di tahun keduanya berada di sekolah menengah, entah takdir buruk atau baik: ia masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Tapi kali ini bersama Gaara, seorang anak pindahan dari Korea. Anak lelaki itu punya _eyeliner_ tebal di sekitar matanya―yang ia bilang itu asli―Sasuke berkata wajah Gaara mirip _boys band_ di televisi.

Perbincangan mengenai _boys band_ terus berlanjut ketika mereka bertiga berjalan menyusudi trotoar menuju rumah Sasuke. Mereka baru berhenti membahas tentang _boys band_ ketika sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto membeku di depan pagar rumah tersebut dengan wajah _shock_ luar biasa serta mulut menganga, bahkan beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto berteriak.

"Ini yang kau sebut rumah?" ekspresi tidak biasa ditampakkan bocah berisik itu.

"Tentu, _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Lebih terlihat seperti _villa_?" timpal Gaara datar.

Pekikan demi pekikan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika mereka masuk melewati ruangan-ruangan menuju kamar Sasuke di atas. Gaara tidak berhenti kagum dengan aksen putih antik di setiap sudut rumah-separuh-_villa_ tersebut. Rumah teman-temannya di Korea tidak sebesar dan semewah ini, batinnya dalam hati. Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga ketika mendengar Naruto menjerit.

"Piano!"

"Kenapa, _Dobe_?"

"Piano sungguhan!" bocah itu berlari kegirangan―mengingatkan Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu saat piano itu baru saja dibeli. "Boleh aku… boleh kumainkan?"

"A… a…"

"Terima kasih!"

Naruto duduk di kursi depan piano, kemudian mulai menekan-nekan tuts dengan wajah sumringah. Sasuke mengira Naruto hanya bercanda saat berkata ia ingin bermain piano, namun ia hampir dibuat melongo oleh Si Pirang ketika ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Sasuke baru tahu bahwa Naruto bisa bermain piano.

Selanjutnya, mereka―Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara―sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah Sasuke dengan kedok belajar kelompok. Padahal Sasuke dan Naruto lebih sering bermain ketimbang belajar. Ketiga sahabat itu telah menemukan dunia yang mereka sukai. Gaara memang lebih sering menonton karena ia tidak terlalu bisa bermain alat musik, tapi entah mengapa ia suka melihat dua sahabatnya berduet memainkan sebuah lagu―yang ia sendiri tak yakin judulnya apa.

Persahabatan mereka terus terajut hingga menginjak bangku SMA. Mereka sengaja memilih masuk di SMA yang sama.

Saat liburan musim panas, ketika daun-daun sakura berjatuhan memenuhi sudut-sudut kota. Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke menggunakan sepedah dengan selembar partitur di tangannya. Ia berkata bahwa ini adalah sebuah _instrument_ lagu yang ia karang tapi belum sempurna, Naruto berencana menyelesaikannya bersama Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah akibat tersengat sinar matahari serta kedua matanya yang menyala-nyala Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, kemudian mereka mulai menggarap lagu itu berdua.

.

"Aku akan pindah ke LA," ujar Naruto pada suatu siang di atap, ketika ia bersama Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura sedang makan siang. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama mereka daripada bersama anak perempuan lainnya. Sepertinya ia bertengkar dengan Ino.

"Oya? Kalau begitu aku ke Kanada." Sahut Gaara seadanya, ia memasukkan potongan terakhir roti sosis yang dibelinya dari kantin.

Naruto terkikih, "aku serius, Gaara."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Aku akan kuliah di sana, ayahku sudah mengurus semuanya," kata Naruto lagi. "Aku akan berangkat setelah wisuda nanti."

"_Oh my god_!" Gaara mendesis ketika yakin bahwa Naruto tidak sedang berbohong.

"Hei, hei―kota ini akan sepi tanpamu, Naruto," Sakura beringsut mendekat pada Naruto, tangannya menepuk pelan pundak sang remaja pirang.

"Iya… iya, kau pasti juga merindukanku, Sakura." pekik Naruto dramatis, ia menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangan lalu berakting menangis.

"…yang benar saja." Suara rendah milik remaja laki-laki terdengar, bukan milik Gaara. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah menutup kotak makan siangnya.

"Ahya…ahya… Sasuke kau pasti juga akan merindukanku…"

"Cih,"

Ketiga remaja tersebut tertawa bersamaan, minus Sasuke yang memasang wajah sebal.

"Kau akan kesepian tanpanya," sela Gaara di tengah tawanya. "Tidak lagi yang menemanimu main piano."

Sasuke semakin terlihat kesal. Tapi Sakura dan Naruto semakin terbahak-bahak.

"…dan kota ini akan kehilangan pasangan ter-_lovey dovey_."

Suara tawa yang membahana tiba-tiba lenyap. Sunyi. Tiga pasang mata memandang Gaara.

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka bersuara, Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan kawan-kawannya, dan ia tidak bicara pada Gaara selama sebulan penuh.

.

"Selamat datang di pesta!" Sasuke meracau dengan wajah memerah ketika Gaara bersama Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya. "Di sini… Uchiha mansion, anggap rumah sendiri, ok?"

Gaara menatap tajam Sai―salah satu teman sekelas mereka―yang kini sedang melambai padanya, "aku tidak percaya kau membawa minuman keras, kita baru berumur 18..."

"Kita _sudah_ berumur 18, Gaara," Sai menyeringai, deretan giginya yang putih terlihat jelas. "Ayolah, nikmati kebersamaan yang tinggal sebentar ini…"

Semua setuju mengadakan pesta perpisahan di rumah Sasuke―belakangan ini Gaara tahu bahwa Sasuke yang mengajukan diri sebagai tuan rumah―untuk menikmati momen terakhir sebelum mereka pergi untuk kuliah di luar kota serta kepindahan Naruto ke LA. Tentu saja pesta diadakan ketika rumah itu benar-benar kosong―saat kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi pergi.

Saat merapatkan pesta ini pun Gaara telah mendengar suara Sai yang berseru 'aku akan membawa minuman' disertai tepukan tangan dan teriakan setuju, tapi setidaknya Sai bertanggung jawab pada botol-botol minuman yang ia bawa dengan tidak membiarkan Sasuke mabuk bahkan sebelum pestanya dimulai.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rumah dengan aksen putih, antik, dan membosankan yang biasa ia satroni sepulang sekolah, disulap menjadi tempat pesta penuh pita berwarna, lampu-lampu, dan sebagainya. Lalu, Sasuke. Uchiha kaku yang selalu menjaga _image_-nya itu kini sedang mabuk. Gaara yakin ia melihat sebutir air mata turun melewati pipi kawan baiknya di tengah racauannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesta dimulai. Diawali dengan sambutan singkat oleh Neji, mantan ketua kelas, kemudian Kiba dan Ino meletuskan beberapa balon, musik _disco_ diputar oleh Sai sekeras mungkin, lampu kerlap-kerlip dinyalakan secara bergantian, keadaan begitu gelap hingga Gaara tidak menyadari di mana keberadaan kawannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, pintu depan keluarga Uchiha terbuka dan menampakkan sosok berambut pirang membawa jaket kulit hitam ditangannya.

"Oh Tuhan!" Naruto tidak sempat menggantung jaket ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan terhuyung menghampirinya.

"Uzu…maki… _Dobe_…" cerca Sasuke disela-sela cegukannya, ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu depan kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Naruto, dengan sigap remaja 18 tahun itu menangkapnya. "Selamat atas, kuliahnya…. di LA, aku senang." Sasuke terkikih sebisanya.

"Terima kasih, _Teme_." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke tertegun. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar ia menangkup pipi Naruto, "ke…kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang, _Dobe_?"

"Aku senang, tentu aku senang…" ia menyelipkan tangan pada pinggang Sasuke lalu membopongnya ke dalam, lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang yang ia yakini biasanya berada di ruang tamu. "Suasananya gelap, kau yang tidak melihat."

"…aku tidak melihat?"

"Yup!"

"Oh… Ok,"

Mereka terdiam ketika lagu band _screamo_ diputar dengan volume keras yang hampir menulikan telinga mereka. Beberapa gadis berteriak pada Sai agar mengganti lagu, sedangkan yang lainnya bingung membagi-bagi minuman.

"Naruto!" Sasuke harus berteriak agar suaranya terdengar walaupun Naruto tepat berada di sampingnya, rumah besarnya yang kosong dan sepi kini dipenuhi kawan-kawannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Mereka―memulai pestanya tanpamu… kau…" cegukan, "tidak… asik…."

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, wajahnya mendongak melihat langit-langit rumah Sasuke yang memantulkan lampu warna-warni. "Aku harus _packing_ untuk besok, ingat?"

"Oh ya," Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia ikut mendongakkan wajah ke atas seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Mereka melihat langit-langit yang sama, duduk di kursi yang sama, ada dalam ruangan dan rumah yang sama, satu atap. Tapi keheningan di sekitar mereka yang begitu hitam seolah menarik keduanya ke dalam dua pusaran yang berbeda. Naruto tenggelam pada pikirannya, Sasuke terhanyut kekecewaan―

"Mengapa…" Lirih Sasuke. Sekilas Naruto melihat matanya berkilau karena tergenang air.

"Aku tidak tahu…."

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa harus besok? Kenapa harus LA?" Kilauan air itu kini meleleh melewati pipi Sasuke. "Kenapa harus kau?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi, mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang hitam.

Hingga dua jam kemudian baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih terpaku pada tempatnya, Sasuke sudah tidak menangis, ia kembali menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Seperti itu adalah benda paling menarik untuk dipandang di seluruh dunia. Selama itu, dua botol minuman keras diteguk habis oleh Sasuke.

Pesta terus berjalan, kawan-kawan Sasuke sibuk dengan Neji yang sedang mabuk berkoar-koar menyanyi lagu perjuangan, sibuk tertawa bersama teman-temannya, sibuk berpelukan dengan kekasihnya, sibuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong. Hingga tempat pukul sebelas, Sai memutar musik _slow_ dan mengajak seisi rumah untuk berdansa.

Sakura dan Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir akhirnya menyatu pada kerumunan dan ikut berdansa. Naruto menoleh pada remaja di sampingnya, ia tidak bergerak, tapi Naruto tahu ia tidak tidur. Maka diajaknya Sasuke menuju kerumunan dan mereka mulai berdansa.

Remaja berambut merah mengikuti arah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi, tampaknya Gaara paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka. Bola mata _jade_-nya mengawasi kedua sahabatnya dengan intens melalui bahu Sakura. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua orang di leher Naruto ketika mereka berdansa. Gaara pikir Sasuke menangis, karena ia samar-samar ia melihat tubuhnya terguncang menahan isakan. Gaara melihat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke, entah apa, ia tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir seseorang karena ruangan terlalu gelap.

Musik terus mengalun, walaupun sudah tiga per empat jam berlalu dan satu per satu teman-temannya telah duduk dan beristirahat―bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah ada yang pamit untuk pulang―Naruto dan Sasuke tidak juga berhenti berdansa. Beberapa teman perempuannya cekikikan melihat adegan itu: Sasuke mabuk berdansa dengan memeluk Naruto. Bahkan Ino sempat mengabadikannya melalui kamera _handphone_. Tapi mereka tidak perduli, menit demi menit berlalu, tidak terasa jam antik di ruang keluarga Sasuke berdenting dua belas kali, lalu musik pun berhenti.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Sasuke mendongak, mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Naruto.

"Sudah pukul dua belas, Cinderella waktunya pulang…." Goda Sai, suaranya dibuat-buat hingga seluruh anak yang ada di sana tak mampu mengendalikan tawa mereka.

"Kau yang pulang sana," Balas Naruto ketus, kemudian menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arah ruang tengah.

"Whaps, kukira Uchiha membutuhkan bantuan untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan ini."

"Tentu saja kau baru boleh pulang setelah membersihkannya,"

"Hei, aku―"

Tak memperdulikan Sai lagi, Naruto memasuki ruang tengah bersama Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Di ruang tengah tidak ada siapapun, lagi-lagi mereka masuk ke dalam keheningan.

Terhuyung, Sasuke menyeret kakinya menuju kursi piano hitam tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk dan bermain piano. Dirinya dan Naruto, atau kadang Gaara ikut menonton mereka. Dia dan Naruto, pemain nada mayor dan minor, dua kepribadian berbeda yang saling melengkapi. Orang yang kehadirannya begitu Sasuke benci tapi sangat dirindukan ketika ia mangkir. Orang pertama yang mempermalukannya di depan murid-murid serta Kakasi _sensei_ di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Orang yang pertama kali membuat hidupnya semanis _Ice cream_ rasa _cherry_.

"Besok…" suara Sasuke menggema di ruang tengah yang kosong. "Besok… jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas… sebelas lebih tiga puluh pesawatnya berangkat."

"Oh."

Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya di atas tuts piano kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, Pertouchka. Lagu yang sering Naruto mainkan untuknya dalam versinya sendiri. Tapi ketika lagu itu baru termainkan setengahnya, suara dentingan piano berganti dengan lagu lain. Lagu yang mereka berdua kenal jelas, karena Naruto adalah yang membuat _instrument_-nya. Lagu yang mereka buat ketika libur musim panas, yang mereka mainkan bersama-sama. Kini lagu itu yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan diriya untuk melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin pergi saat kita berdansa," lirih Sasuke, jari-jarinya sudah berhenti menari di atas tuts piano. "Lalu kenapa?"

_Kenapa?_

Entah.

"Beri aku alasan," kedua tangannya merapat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sahabatnya. "Beri alasan agar aku tetap tinggal…."

Sasuke membeku. Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke mencoba merenungkan kalimat Naruto hingga bergema di kepalanya. Cukup lama Sasuke terjebak dalam pikirannya, namun alasan yang diinginkan Naruto tak dapat ia temukan di manapun dari setiap sudut otaknya.

_Alasannya adalah karena Sasuke ingin Naruto tinggal._

Hanya itu, namun ternyata alasan itu tidaklah cukup untuk Naruto dan menggadaikan masa depannya. Sasuke saja tidak cukup. Perlu alasan nyata agar Naruto tinggal di sini.

Pelukan Naruto perlahan melonggar seiring hilangnya kehangatan yang menyelimuti Sasuke, ia terkesiap, tangan kanannya reflek menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi. Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti, Naruto membalikkan posisi Sasuke hingga mereka berhadapan. Dengan tangan berkulit cokelatnya Naruto mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sasuke. Ia meraih dahi Sasuke, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut. Menyanjung Sasuke dengan seluruh perhatian yang ia miliki, membuatnya merasa bahwa ia dalah yang terkasih.

Kecupan singkat, tapi cukup mengubah rasa persahabatan yang mereka rajut selama enam tahun menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ku tunggu alasanmu sampai besok jam sebelas siang," adalah kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, ketika pintu rumah Uchiha tertutup dengan debam pintu pelan. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa alasan yang Naruto inginkan ada pada hatinya, telah menggantung di ujung lidahnya, mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Namun tak sanggup ia utarakan karena ada dinding tinggi yang menghalangi, dan kini dinding itu telah runtuh karena satu kecupan singkat yang di berikan Naruto.

Sempat terlintas di pikiran Sasuke untuk berlari mengejar Naruto, karena mungkin ia belum pergi terlalu jauh. Namun untuk saat ini kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas.

_Mungkin besok. Ya, besok._

Yang Sasuke perlukan sekarang adalah tidur. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok, untuk memberi alasan kepada Naruto agar sahabatnya membatalkan kepergiannya ke LA.

Malam itu Sasuke tidur dengan perasaan gelisah, sedikit takut jikalau alasannya masih tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Naruto tinggal. Sasuke sampai terbangun beberapa kali dan melirik jam digital di mejanya dengan khawatir ia akan terlambat, ia baru bisa benar-benar tidur pukul 4.00 a.m.

.

Sasuke bermimpi, ia bangun pagi itu karena suara ketukan yang lebih terdengar seperti dobrakan. Ketika remaja berambut gelap itu membuka pintu depan dengan wajah muram, telah berdiri beberapa pria berpakaian hitam formal yang wajahnya tak Sasuke kenal. Kecuali pria tua yang ia yakini sebagai sekretaris ayahnya di kantor. Pria itu berdiri membawa map tebal berisi surat keterangan polisi bahwa mobil keluarganya telah hancur masuk ke dalam jurang, membawa serta kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bagaimana akhirnya ia duduk di mobil menuju kantor polisi. Bagaimana ekspresi Itachi saat mereka bertemu di hadapan tubuh tak bernyawa kedua orang tua mereka. Atau bagaimana rasanya ketika Sasuke memeluk mayat ayahnya yang hampir tak ia kenali. Yang ia tahu pasti hanya satu, bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sementara di tempat lain, pesawat dari bandara Narita telah berangkat menuju LA tanpa kendala. Membawa Naruto di dalamnya.

Hari itu, Sasuke telah kehilangan tiga orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Saya punya dua berita, baik dan buruk. Berita baiknya adalah ini chapter terpanjang. Berita buruknya adalah, sepertinya saya mau pindah rumah sehingga akan sulit menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, apalagi mereview. Review dari kalian seperti moodbooster bagi saya. Dan ada yang sudah bisa menebak Sasuke itu sebenarnya kenapa *tunjuk review BlackMagician12* selamat, anda mendapatkan piring cantik virtual.

Untuk yang bertanya SasuGaa… sebenarnya saya lumayan suka dengan pairing ini. Jadi ya…

Terima kasih sudah membaca (lagi) dan review, kritikan sangat diharapkan.


End file.
